pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhudolph, the Red-Nosed Veggie
Rhudolph is a single-use plant, and his seed packet requires to be double-clicked/-tapped in order to use him. When used, he flies over the lawn with other reindeer, and drops 6 presents onto random tiles with either a plant or a zombie. Depending on where the present lands, it will do the following: *If it lands onto a plant, that plant will open the present and receive Plant Food from it, activating that plant’s Plant Food effect. *If it lands onto a zombie, that zombie will open the present to reveal that the present was actually a Jack-in-the-Box, and will cause that zombie and all other zombies in a 1×3 area to explode. This plant is an upcoming plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World. Origins Rhudolph’s name is a portmanteau of the word ‘rhubarb’ and the name ‘Rudolph’. Rhubarb is the vegetable that Rhudolph is based on (Rheum rhabarbarum being its scientific name), and Rudolph is the character that Rhudolph portrays, a reindeer known for his shiny red nose. Almanac entry Rhudolph, the Red-Nosed Veggie Sun: 400 Recharge: Very Slow Flies in with other reindeers and a sleigh, dropping presents everywhere across the lawn to aid you in various ways. Usage: Single-use, instant, double-click/-tap the seed packet to use it Special: Can temporarily light up the entire lawn in dark areas for the duration of his entrance. The real reason why other veggies used to laugh and call Rhudolph names: Rhudolph isn’t full veggie, that nose is actually a cherry. Plant Food power Even though Rhudolph is an instant-use plant, he can be fed Plant Food by giving it to his seed packet when it has already recharged (after giving it, the seed packet’s recharge will reset), but, however, this will also consume 300 sun automatically (so if you don’t have enough sun, Rhudolph will not be used). When fed with Plant Food, Rhudolph will fly across the lawn like he normally would, but, this time, he drops a giant golden present onto the centre of the lawn. This golden present will open up to reveal a giant Jack-in-the-Box, which explodes and deals damage to all zombies on the lawn (600 DPS). The present will then leave behind 3 Plant Food, and one free Power Snow use. Strategies Rhudolph can be used as a utility seed packet, and increase your chances of winning levels without really using much strategy, or as a backup, and save you during situations where you may be in danger, or if your defences are being infiltrated and have no other options. However, do note that Rhudolph randomly drops presents, so if he were to drop them in an undesirable position, it wastes a large amount of your sun, and you will have to wait for a very long time in order to use him again. If you have Plant Food, it would be a good idea to use it on Rhudolph when he is ready to use, as the present can not only clear out weak zombies from the lawn, but also leave behind Plant Food (but this time, you can choose the plants you want to use it on) and a free Power Snow use, which is extremely useful, and can potentially turn the tables if you are to be on the verge of losing a level. Gallery Rhudolph, the Red-Nosed Veggie.png|Rhudolph (HD) Rhudolph's costume.png|Costume Flying over the lawn.png|Rhudolph and others arriving with presents, about to drop them onto the lawn. Present dropped by Rhudolph.png|The present dropped by Rhudolph Golden present dropped by Rhudolph.png|The golden present (Plant Food effect) Rhudolph idling.gif|Idling Trivia *Initially, Rhudolph's presents were able to drop on a tile where there were no plants or zombies, and the present will open up to reveal a random seed packet which the player can use. This isn't the case anymore due to the ability being used by a plant made by someone else. **Also, instead of a free Power Up use, three random premium seed packets were initially going to be given to the player. Category:Plant Category:Animal Plants Category:Single use Plant Category:Instant-Use Plants Category:PvZ:LW upcoming content Category:Feastivus 2019 contest entry